


am i your guy?

by gothyringwald



Series: state of the heart (harringrove tumblr fic) [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: Billy is drunk and finally asks Steve something he’s been wanting to know.





	am i your guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr fic I'm finally getting around to uploading! [This one](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/171144173622/am-i-your-guy) was written because I really wanted to write something with the line 'Am I your guy?' in it :)

Billy stumbles through the party, music pulsing around him as he shoves people aside, until he sees Steve in the kitchen. Steve has been with Byers and Wheeler, all night, and another girl, who Billy thinks might be Wheeler's cousin. But now he's alone. Finally, Billy thinks, as he walks right up to him. He fists his hands in Steve's shirt and shoves him back against the wall. 

'What the fuck, Hargrove?' Steve looks down at Billy, brow wrinkled in confusion and annoyance. 

'Am I your guy?' 

'Get the fuck off of me,' Steve says, shoving Billy away. Billy stumbles back.

'Am I your guy?' Billy repeats, closing in on Steve, again. Through the fog of too much alcohol he's dimly aware he shouldn't be doing this, not now, not here, but Wheeler's cousin had been cosying up to Steve, all night. Just like Jenny and Claire and Kimberly do at school and the diner and all over fucking town. Billy doesn't like it. Usually, he keeps quiet, will just leave an extra hickey, or two, on Steve's neck the next time they're together. Hold on tighter. Fuck harder. Tonight, he's just past drunk enough to say something.

Steve looks around. 'You really want to do this, now?'

'Yeah, I fucking do.'

Steve pushes him away, again. 'You're drunk. Just go home. Sleep it off.'

'Not until you answer.'

'I don't know what you're asking me.'

Anyone could walk in at any moment. Hear what they're saying. Right now? Billy doesn't care. 'Am I your guy?' Billy asks for the third time. He's not going to ask, again.

Steve presses his lips together and runs a hand through his hair. 'Come on,' he says and grabs Billy's arm.

Billy doesn't move.

'Come on,' Steve repeats and pulls, until Billy follows him. He rounds on Billy once they're outside. 'Are you asking if you're my _boyfriend_?'

Billy shrugs. He should feel stupid, should feel exposed by the question, but, tonight, the need to know is greater.

'Why now? Why _here_?' Steve waves a hand toward the house. The dull thud of music filters out to where they stand in the damp grass. 'It's not like you've cared before. All those times you give me shit at school or leave as soon as we're done fucking.'

'Wheeler's cousin was acting like she was your _date_.'

'You're jealous? Oh, this is priceless.'

'Fuck you,' Billy says and turns on his heel. Beneath the bravado of alcohol there is the spike of embarrassment.

Steve grabs his arm, again. 'Oh, no, you don't get to start this and then walk away.'

'Let go of me,' Billy says. He had found out soon enough that Steve is stronger than he'd thought he was when they first met. Usually he likes it, but he can't wriggle out of his grasp, now, too drunk, and panic blooms. Starts somewhere in the centre of his chest and tangles up his throat. He shouldn't have started this. 

'You wanna know if you're my guy? That what you want?' Steve pulls Billy closer, fingers digging into his bicep. 'What do you think, Billy?'

There is a tight ball in Billy's stomach. He wonders, dimly, if he's going to hurl. 'I don't fucking know, OK?'

'Do you want to be?' Steve asks, incredulous.

'Leave me alone,' Billy says.

'You started this. So you're going to answer me.'

Billy takes in long, deep breaths through his nose, nostrils flared. 'Yes! Yes, OK, fine. I want to be your boyfriend, or whatever, OK?'

Steve's grip on Billy's arm finally goes slack and Billy staggers back. The world see-saws. Now that he's started talking, the words keep coming. 'And, yeah, 'm'jealous. Of Wheeler's cousin. Of the other girls. They don't have to...'

'Don't have to what?'

'Hide. They don't have to hide, Harrington.' There is a snarl in Billy's voice, he knows it. Steve just gapes at him.

Billy starts to walk away but Steve calls out, 'Billy. Wait.' Billy turns and sees Steve jog over to him.

'You're not fucking with me?' There is suspicion in Steve's voice and something Billy thinks might be hope.

Billy grits his teeth. 'No.'

'OK. OK. Well...' Steve trails off, looks around. Looks anywhere but at Billy. 'If you want to, uh, be my boyfriend. I'd...well, I'd like that, too.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' Steve sighs and grabs for Billy, again, but his grip is softer, now. Just a reassuring pressure around Billy's wrist. He looks at Billy with wide, uncertain eyes. 'Just...don't make me regret it, OK?'

'OK,' Billy says and hopes that Steve can't hear that he really means 'I can't promise that,' hopes Steve won't take back what he's said if he does.

Steve starts to walk away, letting Billy's arm drop. Billy's heart jumps and his wrist burns where Steve's fingers had been. Steve turns and looks at Billy over his shoulder. 

'Come on, then,' he says and Billy stumbles after him, certain he's going to fuck this up, somehow, but at least he's been given a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) I'm still not satisfied with how this ends but I didn't really feel like re-writing it.


End file.
